A Chance At Change
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: What if you where given a chance of change? You where never considered dead? You where able to find love again? Lost friends where found. Wars where ended. You had a chance at harmony. Blood was spilled of course but there would be much change. Would you take it? Or go back to the original life? (Suckish summary but back to writing) Suzaku/OC Lelouch/Shirley (Rating T maybe M)
1. Chapter 1

**_ Prologue _**

**_"_**_So what're saying is you posses Geass too but multiple ones" asked Lelouch as I twirled around eating a slice of pizza as kept looking at me. "C2" he spoke as the green haired girl looked at him slightly bored. "is true that one can posses multiple Geasses? What about the contracts between the two?"_

_"It's possible" she said as I watched Lelouch's violet eyes widen "it's extremely rare for it to happen but it is possible. As for the contract..." she said looking at me as I smiled at her._

_"Simply grant him a wish" I said as Lelouch looked at me with suspicious eyes as I sighed softly knowing it would be hard to gain his trust. "You don't quit believe me or trust me do" I said cocking my head to the side "seems like you don't remember me either Lulu" I said pouting slightly "quite alright" I said sitting down on his bed "I would always spend my time with Euphie" I said smiling "Schneizel always did say me and her did have this special bond" I said smiling fondly of the memory "She always talked about you" I said looking at him as he looked away while I smiled wider "she really loved you Lulu" I said softly as I noticed his violet eyes form a quick memory but vanishing._

_"Euphemia is dead" he stated coldly as I chuckled softly catching him by surprise as I laid down on his bed still looking at him. "Princess of Massacre of the Japanese people" he said as I remained silent "she ordered everyone to kill all Japanese people including herself. She cause a blood bath of innocent people" he said with a cool face as I looked at him curiously before letting out a soft giggle._

_"C2 is he lying or does he really not remember" I asked as he gave a quick nod signaling that he was lying "Oh Lelouch please don't make me use Geass on you" I said pouting as he looked at me with a challenging face. Sighing I quickly sat up on his bed turing my blue eyes in to the red "V" sign of Geass. "Still don't believe me Lulu" I said as he quickly stood up knocking down the chair with a shocked face "Lelouch I am telling you the truth" I said gently standing up facing him "It's me Eloisa Vi America 2nd in line to the throne of American Republic now known as Area 12. Me, you, Euphie, and Nunnaly would always play with each other when we were younger. Up until your mother Lady Marianne was killed" I said as he slowly started to realize I was actually who I was._

_"But...we...we where informed that you and your family had died in a shooting. All of you, ever single America family member killed" he said as I placed a hand on his shoulder turning my eyes back to blue as realization came to him "Charles" he whispered as I nodded._

_"He sent assassins to kill us but me and my youngest brother Axel are the only that survived. That day when we ran from it I came in contact with C3. Thous making a contract with him and obtaining these Geass" I said as he nodded._

_"Then why did you come here after all these years?"_

_"I know you're Zero Lulu" I said smirking as he chuckled._

_"Nothing really got past you Isa" he said smiling as I shrugged innocently._

_"My people support Zero and wish to start a revolution to free themselves from Britannia and gain back their independence and name back. Same as Japan" I said walking towards the window._

_"You have something different in mind" he said as I snorted "we do have a mind alike"_

_"True but I want to gain our name back be democratic again but still have Britannia funding us. Britannia is well economized and it military is advanced but their Knights have not met my babies yet" I said smirking as he chuckled behind me._

_"So what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked as I felt him behind me. Turning around I smiled up at him since I was an inch shorter then him._

_"Come Lulu you are smarter then me but a few steps don't ask silly questions you have answers too" I said as he laughed pulling me in to a tight hug._

_"We've kissed you so much" he said as I squeezed him tight "I'm sorry about Euphie" he whispered as I sighed._

_"I know her death was unintended. Your Geass went out of control causing you to gave an order by mistake. I don't blame you Lulu but this is the last time we'll see each other in a while" I said as he nodded releasing me smiling softly at me. "we'll see each other before it comes to an end" I said walking towards the door. "Take care Lulu" I said waving at him._

**3 Years Later**

"It's been 3 years since Empress Nunnaly said she would free everyone from Britannia's hold. Her Knight Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese, helping her along side Zero, the original one, has stopped it all. Why do you think that you highness" asked Bradley as I sighed annoyed.

"Sir Bradely how many times have I told you to address me as Eloisa while we are in Japan" I said as he quickly apologized. "Japan has its name back and Elevens are now allowed to truly be call Japanese again. Empress Nunnally said she would free others from Britannia's hold for good. Zero has been helping er since he reappeared when he killed Emperor Lelouch that day. Yet, I don't fully understand what she is planning" I said as I adjusted my glasses showing security my ticket to see Empress Nunnally's speech at Britannia's head quarters in Japan "Area 12 is slowly following my plan to rebel but hurt no one" I whispered to Bradley "but we'll catch a glimpse at what she has planned today" I said taking a seat as I checked my phone at the time.

"5 more minutes Angel" he said as I nodded looking at the cameras getting a strange feeling.

"If anything goes wrong today for some unknown reason go back to the land and await my orders. Do not under any circumstances allow my cousin Thomas in charge." I stated as he nodded stiffly next to me. "It's probably something bad I ate that's giving me this feeling" I said quietly as I heard Britannia's song play. 'Oh Lulu I hope you and C2 are doing fine.'

**Suzaku's POV**

"Empress Nunnaly your people are ready fro your speech" I said as I saw Nunnaly looking out the window.

"Suzaku do you agree that it would be right to wait to free people from Britannia a couple more years" she said holding a heart shaped locket tightly in her hands. "So many people have rebelled especially Area 12. They say they have an Angel at there side" she said as I sighed.

"Nunnally" said grabbing hold of her wheel chair as she looked up at me with her soft violet eyes while I rolled her to the stadium "I highly doubt that Area 12 has an Angel at their side" I said as she sighed softly "there rebellion is pointless. They have nothing to fight with. Their rebellion is pointless Nunnally." I said as she nodded.

"I-I guess your right Suzaku. I just have this bad feeling with Area 12 against me" she said her voice trembling slightly "Lelouch was always better with dealing with things like this. He was Zero after all" she said as I grimaced "I have a feeling something might happen today" she said softly as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"The Knights of the Round will be there and so will I Nunnally" I said giving her hand a quick squeeze as we stopped in frot of the entrace to the stadium. "Nothing will happen to you I promise" I said as we got the signal to go out. Leading Nunnally to the microphone everyone stood up clapping for her as I noticed a women dressed in a simply light blue dress with glasses stand out while everyone else wore suits she wore something simple. Though, she reminded me of someone but I could place who.

"Suzaku" Nunnaly's voice rang bring me back

"Yeah?" I said as she smiled at me.

"I can handle it be myself from here" she said as I nodded moving a few feet back as I looked up to see Nightmares stationed every where.

_"People around the world" _started Nunnaly _" three years ago I promised I would liberate everyone from Britannia's power to create a gentler world where everyone could live peacefully. Where everyone would have the right to call themselves by their native name. Whether it be Japanese, Canadian, American and many more. There has been rebellion with the areas causing me to stop the treaties. Certain Areas wish to have more then what we have offered them. They wish to be on there own while I wish to help them. I want what is be-"_

Shit.

Terrorist attack.

Smoke quickly started to fill the stadium as everyone started to panic, running, screaming and shoving people around. I quickly ran to Nunnaly as I saw the girl with the blue dress lose her glasses. Thats when I noticed who she actually was.

"Gino! Annaya!" I yelled in to the microphone.

"Yeah!" they both responded.

"Do you see the girl in the blue dress?" I asked grabbing Nunnally and rolling her away from what became a terrorist attack. "Its an attack from the Twelves their "Angel" is here and she's the one in the blue dress. Capture her quickly understood" I said as I saw the Tristan and Mark 5 from above.

"Roger that Suzu!" Gino yelled "Eyes on her already I'll bring her to the ship" he said.

"This is for Area 12!" someone yelled from our left "Die Empress Nunnally!" a soldier yelled as Nunnaly's eyes went wide with shock. I quickly stood in front of her as gun shoots were fired killing the 12. Quickly rolling Nunnally back inside and towards the ship flying us up to the ship.

"Suzaku" Nunnally said as I looked down at her trembling body "this was a terrorist attack wasn't it" she said as I kneeled in front her holding her shaking hands as I looked out side to see the Tristan holding Area 12's unconscious Angel flying up towards the ship. "It was Area 12's doing" Nunnaly said as I sighed nodding.

"We captured their leader Angel and she'll be held for terrorism and trying to assassinate you" I said as she nodded.

"Suzaku" Gino said as I stood up.

"Yeah?"

"We have Angel but she's unconscious. What do you want us to do with her?" he asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Restrain her we aren't sure if she'll be violent when she wakes up. Put her in a cell and keep an eye on her I'll be there for questioning in a bit" I ordered as I was responded with a 'Yes sir'.

"We arrived Sir Kururugi" the pilot said as the the door opened revealing Sayoko waiting for us.

"Sayoko please take Empress Nunnaly to her chambers I will be with you in while" I said walking down as she nodded. I quickly walked towards the cells growling softly passing by soldiers as they stopped to salut me. Walking inside already seeing Gino and Anaya there.

"Is she awake?" I asked waking towards them.

"She's not answering any of our questions" Anaya said as I frowned walking in front of her cell seeing her kneeling down with a blank expression.

"Did you order a terrorist attack?" I asked as green met met blue.

"No"

"Are you the twelves Angel?"

"Americans and why?" she said as I frowned deeper.

"Answer or I'll be forced to use refrain" I hissed hoping not to use it as she looked at me blankly.

"Yes" she answered quietly as I nodded.

"Are you there leader?" Gino asked as she quickly looked at him and back at me.

"Yes"

"If you didn't order the attack who did?" Nunnally said as I quickly turned my head seeing Sayoko roll her towards the door.

"Nun-"

"There are more then one rebellious group in Area 12 Empress Nunnally."

"How many?" she asked

"2"

"Which one do you command?"

"My people we ordered to rebel to gain what we want without harming anyone. Some disagreed with me and formed their own group. I never ordered to try to kill you Empress" she said looking at Nunnally as she nodded.

"I believe you" she said as I looked at her shocked.

"Nunnally she's a terrorist!" I yelled as Nunnally kept looking at her.

"She's telling the truth Suzaku" Anaya said "if she was with those terrorist don't you think they would have tried to come rescue their Angel?" she said typing away in her phone as I calmed down.

"I guess"

"Did anyone else come with you?" Gino asked as she just looked down remaining quiet "guess its back to the silent treatment eh?" he said crossing his arms leaning on the wall.

"We'll keep her here until tomorrow in the afternoon in case any terrorist wish to claim her back or report her dead" I said looking at her as she remained quite looking at the floor "Assign some guards for her and have food brought to her" I said as a solider at the door nodded running off.

"It's been a long day" Gino said yawning draping an arm over my shoulders "I'm heading off to bed long day tomorrow you should do the same Suzu" he said messing up my hair as I groaned.

"Please give her new clothes and keep her in the garden instead" Nunnally said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"Empress Nunnally" One of the soldiers said

"That's an order" she as said as the solider nodded.

"Are you sure Empress?" Anya asked.

"There's something about her" she started "that makes me feeling that she isn't evil in any way. A gut feeling I'm following" she said smiling at the girl as soldiers went in pulling her roughly up and outside as she kept her head down her dark brown hair covering her face slightly.

"We'll whatever you say your highness~" Gino said stretching and yawning "time for some sleep" he said walking towards his room followed by Anaya quickly taking a picture of Angel.

As everyone left leaving just me, Nunnally and Sayoko alone.

"Are you sure you wish for her to stay in the garden Nunnally?" I asked as she nodded.

"She's the Angel of Area 12 and if they consider her dead or not I rather not have a war start between us if they found out we had her captive" she said as I nodded "like Gino said we should get some sleep tomorrow really is going to be a busy day" she said as I sighed nodding walking towards our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sooo ummm yeah here's the second chapter but read my other story its Narnia Edmund/OC well read if ur interested ^_^ OH! & review, favorite, follow the story :D **

* * *

"Get in there you filthy Twelve" one of the guards said pushing my inside the garden causing me to trip over my own feet and fall down as the laughed at my pain.

"I don't care if Empress Nunnally personally said anything, you tried to kill her" the other gaurd said as I slowly picked myself up sitting down "in my opinion you should of died. Been executed for attempting murder" the second guard said smirking as I looked at him blankly.

"Unfortunately, that is not your choice" someone said as I looked seeing the same guy with green eyes as the guards quickly saluted him as he stood in front of the door that held me prisoner inside the garden "or would like a war to blow out with Area 12?" he asked as they both gulped nervously.

"N-No Sir Kururugi" the stuttered as this Kururugi person dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Area 12's Angel" he spoke staring down at me with a cold stare as I just gave him to the same look as I have been giving everyone lately. Blank. "am I correct?' he asked as I simply nodded yes. "Choosing not to speak I see. Very well"

"Sir Kururgi?" someone softly spoke behind him as his eyes never left me making sure I wouldn't try anything at all.

"Yes?"

"Empress Nunnally has a fresh change of clothes for her" she said as he nodded giving her permission to step inside a gently place the light blue gown in front of my with white ballets shows. Quickly walking outside bowing to him. "her food will arrive shortly" she said excusing herself leaving me and him alone.

"Was there a specific reason you where at the speech Empress Nunnally was giving?" he asked as I looked away from him. Sighing he stepped inside walking towards me as I lowered my head preparing myself for being hit. Instead he gently grabbed my arms pulling me up and leading me towards a chair that was in the middle with a small table next to it. "Your food will be arriving soon" he said as I simply nodded wishing he would just leave me alone.

"Nunnally said she had a feeling that you actually innocent in the attack. She had a gut feeling you are innocent" he said sitting down next to me chuckling softly as I looked up at him while he looked around "there's no proof proving that you were involved in any way but there is also no proof that you are completely innocent either" he said "area 12 started to rebel against Britannia causing others to debate whether they should follow. Nunnally is hoping it won't turn like it did for Japan not long ago"

"Sir Kururugi?" someone said as I snapped my head to the door seeing a maid with multiple plates of food.

"Ah yes" he said walking towards the maid thanking her as she bowed walking off while he pushed the cart towards us. "it's not that late and I also haven't had anything to eat so I will be eating with you" he said smiling sheepishly as his stomach grumbled. Quickly, placing a plate in front of me and one for him filled with fresh steaming food. He quickly grabbed his fork taking a bite of the food.

"i can't say I agree with Nunnally about you being innocent but yet I can't fully accuse you of anything either" he said as he winced looking down at his hand as I looked over seeing a black cat biting down on his finger "Arthur" he grumbled picking up the cat as it quickly jumped over to my my lap looking at me curiously before letting out a happy meow nudging my arm wanting me to pet him. "Hmm, seems like Arthur likes you" he said smiling "he hasn't been very affectionate the past few years. This is the first he approaches someone to pet him" he said as I petting him softly earning a meow of satisfaction from him. "I know we did not start off in the best way but you are Area 12's Angel and if we get a video asking for you back or consider you dead or not we would much better prefer there be no conflict between sides. I want to start off fresh Angel" he said standing in front of me bowing "I am Suzaku Kururgi, Leader of the Knights of Round, Empress Nunnally's Knight" he said standing up straight as I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"I know" I said catching him by surprise while I continued "ex Knight of Zero, close friends to Emperor Lelouch, ex Knight to Princess Euphemia, Japanese and your known to Britannia as the white Knight and the White Grim Reaper by others" I said as his face turned cold once more "I saw what had happen those moments of Japan's rebellion. You are quite known by people Sir Kururugi" I said calmly as he looked away shame clouding his green eyes before it quickly vanished a wall forming up "My name is Emily. I am known as Area Twelves Angel and to other countries I am also known as that" I said as he nodded.

"Emily" he said as I nodded knowing I had given him a false name.

My real name is Eloisa vi America. I have a younger brother no older then 10 named Axel. My family was murdered by Charles vi Britannia but it was covered up saying there was a house fire. Me and him are the only survivors. I only have one cousin alive out of everyone. I wanted revenge for taking our family from us. I was always close to the Britannia family. Especially, Lelouch, Cornelia, Euphie and Schnizel. Me and my brother had to go in to hiding fearing that if we were found we would be killed. My Knight Nick had a feeling about the killing and took me and my brother away. I was only 15 when they died my brother was 4 when we both saw our home burn down to nothing. His false name is Max.

"Well Emily we have a long day tomorrow and I will be leaving to give some rest" he said as he grabbed my hands taking the hand cuffs off me as I looked at him shocked. "You have shown me no reason to keep these on you" he said as I nodded rubbing my wrists while he walked away with his empty plates and mine.

* * *

"Our princesses is she dead?"

"Those filthy Britannia's killed her!"

"What about her Knight Bradley?"

"They shot her!"

"Seems like there's gonna be an uproar your highness" a man with dark red hair, grey eyes and a sadistic smile said looking over at a young man no older the 22 with black hair and brown eyes nodded chuckling softly.

"My idiotic cousin finally died huh?" he said smirking shaking his head as he looked at the large group of people in Eloisa's rebellion scoffing. "She was so stupidly naive thinking they could rebel with harming no one. Zero lead a magnificent rebellion like no other. You could tell each strike was thought of carefully. Always thinking of circumstances that would accompany. Eloisa was just as naive as the Massacre Princess Zachary"the young man said chuckling.

"Exactly Prince Noah" Zachary said "do you not think it is time you take lead of the rebellion?"

Sighing the prince looked around already seeing that a huge commotion was brewing "Seems so" he said waking to the small stage they had as he walked up their confidently standing in front of everyone "People!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention "Britannia scum bags killed our precious Angel. Your Princess Eloisa had the idea that rebelling in a peaceful way would give us back our rights that were stolen away from us. Your Princess, your Angel sought out to have no one killed but in the end she was killed" he said as everyone murmured there agreements "Britannia stole our Angel from us!" he yelled as everyone yelled out agreeing with him as he smirked inwardly already knowing they were falling for his speech. "We have to avenge her death!" he yelled as everyone threw fists up agreeing.

"Eloisa wouldn't have wanted that!" Axel yelled running up towards the stage unshed tears brimming his eyes "Our Angel my sister wanted peace and tranquillity for all of us. She had her plan even if it wasn't clear and it gained the attention of ours as they started to rebel" he said as everyone grew quite while Axel growled softly knowing that kid would be a problem.

"Your sister my cousin did want that for us but realize when she want to Japan to figure out why Empress Nunnally took long she was killed. Without warning of any kind. Axel" he said softly grabbing the boys shoulders "they took her away from you. The sister that always protected you in every possible way was stolen from you." he said as the young princess looked down biting his lip trying to hold back his tears that were threatening to fall for his light brown eyes, his brown hair covering his pale face. "We all miss her dearly Axel but you have to understand that her death must be avenged" he said as Axel nodded silently. "Their Knightmares are far as advanced as ours are. We will regroup figure a plan and attack Britannia taking there Empress as they took away our Angel!" he yelled as everyone yelled in agreement.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Groaning I fixed my dress and hair as much as I could. Softly blushing I knew half of my boobs where already sticking no matter how much I tried to fix them they still popped out. "Stupid 42D sized boobs" I grumbled trying one last time to cover them up but to no avail. Sighing I walked around the garden admiring it's beauty she heard the door slide open. Quickly turning around to see who arrived she saw some blond guy, Suzaku and Empress Nunnally.

"Good Morning" Nunnally said smiling at her as she looked at her cautiously "the dress looks lovely on you" she said as she blushed turning away slightly "I apologize if it isn't to your liking it was something extra we found that seemed about your side" she said rolling in "as you can tell I am physically challenged. I can't walk at all" she said at Eloisa nodded. "You meet Suzaku the other day right?" she asked as Suzaku nodded at me while the blonde guy smiled. "Well this is Gino Weinberg Knight of Three" she said as I nodded "may I ask what your name is?" she said as I looked at her seeing her big violet eyes reminding of Lelouch slightly.

"Emily" I said softly as she nodded smiling at me.

"Please follow me" she said turning around as I followed her Gino and Suzaku behind us to a small room where a pink haired girl was looking at pictures on the big computer screen.

"Anaya!" Gino shouted happily as I cringed slightly at his loudness while ran over to her side while I sat down quietly on one of the chairs Suzaku across from me and Nunnally to the left of me. "What exactly are you doing?" he questioned as I looked up to see Suzaku in a blue cat costume holding Arthur with black whispers drawn on him followed by one were he's kneeling down looking at the floor covered in only a blanket. Blushing slight I avoided looking at that pictuer and on to the next one since a bunch popped out on the screen all consisting of Suzaku.

One was hand drawn of Suzaku on the floor masturbating with semen all over him as I went wide eyed turing red.

"GINO!" Suzaku yelled as I turned to see him standing up face entirely red his eye twitching from anger.

"What?" he said innocently shrugging as Suzaku growled while I kept looking at the multiple pictures seeing one where him and Lelouch where having sex as I puffed out my cheeks slightly uncomfortable. "people actually drew these" Gino said laughing while Suzaku tried to turn off the computer Gino blocking him and laughing.

The ones that really caught my attention were the ones of him and Euphie. They were both together just looking at each other not evne noticing someone took a picture of them. They had so much love in their eyes for each other. Euphie smiling lovingly at him. Suzaku smiling at the women he loved to no end. How much it probably still hurts him to know his first love died by the hands of his closet friend.

"Wow! Suzaku I didn't know you rolled that way" Gino said as a picture of Suzaku chained with a blind fold covering his eyes as Lelouch was on his knees sucking him off. "so you're gay?" Gino asked as Suzaku backed away face read as I beat as I started giggling before laughing out loud at the current situation.

Everyone stopped what they were doing looking at the girl as she started laughing out loud. They all looked confused for a second not understanding the reason behind the girls laughter but smiled either way. Gino and Suzaku kept looking at the girl seeing how she seemed to light up the room with her laughter. Slowly, composing herself she smiled catching both men by surprise seeing how her face brightened with her smile. Her dark brown eyes sparkling from her laughter.

"I'm sorry" she said "the situation was hilarious" she said smiling shyly.

"Emily?" Nunnally said as I turned my attention to her "I don't want a war to break out with Area 12" she said as I nodded.

"I do not wish for anyone to be harmed" I said my thoughts briefly going to my younger brother Axel. 'Please be safe'.

* * *

**So like im srry if this chapter sucked . I have wifi at home but well it doesn't work anymore especially since its stolen but it doesn't have a password so like yea. I'm try to get a phone with internet to try and update but idk anyways here's the second chapter and read my Narnia story :D and Supah Ninjas's story ^_^ if I have it up yet ._. **


End file.
